The one in season 3
by shtroumphet
Summary: All the scenes I would love to watch in the next season of Arrow. Mostly Olicity because... the girl deserves it.
1. Chapter 1

**The one in season 3**

**Hi everyone! **

I am new in Arrow community, not so much on .

So first arrow fiction so far, and I hope you will enjoy!

English is not my native language so I have spent the last days on Linguee and wordreference (for those who know) to avoid as many errors as possible.

So... I am really sorry for all the little mistakes in here. For the biggest ones, please tell me and I will correct them ASAP.

This first chapter is not really funny or fluffy (this story is in "humor" plus Friends references), but I hope the real season 3 will countain a scene between Oliver and Diggle about that, so... I have included in my story.

**disclaimer: I don't own arrow characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The one where Oliver understands the significance of his actions**

* * *

New day. New beginning. New lair.

The Verdant being shut down, the Arrowcave has become dangerous. No more cover means no more safety. Not to mention the fact that too many people know its location. Too many unwanted people.

It took the team two days to move the headquarters from the Glades to the secondary lair. They clearly have work to do to make it… liveable. And it has become Felicity's mission.

Yes, it is a little sexist the only woman takes care of the layout. And yes, she told them.

Two years ago, she would have tried to lift up boxes, spit on the ground like a real man and let Oliver choose the bathroom towels color. But then she decided to reform the Cave during Oliver's exile. She actually tried to lift up anything, she had a backache and she finally wisely let Diggle deal with the heavy equipment. All the equipment, actually. Okay screw feminism, removal men are men for a good reason. Especially for superhero stuff. Besides, she knows Oliver's tastes in decoration and she doesn't want to inflict herself this again. Nobody wants green towels. Nobody. Plus, she has never spitted in public. Men are disgusting.

And maybe… yeah, just maybe… a small part of her is thrilled to watch her three very (very) muscled team-mates sweating in front of her while she gives them orders. And that isn't sexist at all.

The new cave has slowly begun to look like the old one. The training area is workable now, so is the medical space. But what matters most to Felicity is her own cyber-superhero section. She is the bitch with WIFI. And today, she is going to unpack her electronic babies. And by today, she means now.

She almost runs where all the electronic tools boxes have been moved over this morning and opens the first one. It reminds her Chrismukkah. Well, her childhood Chrismukkah. She still celebrates (best tradition in the entire world), but obviously she doesn't rush anymore… in public.

Anyway…

…

"What the hell… Oh my…"

She can't help herself from screaming, in shock. Very (very) loudly.

In less than five seconds, Diggle and Oliver rush into the room, obviously alarmed by the female shouts. The archer voice comes out, anxious. "Felicity, are you okay?"

She totally could have been harmed by the salmon ladder, which has not been put in yet. It is her style. Dropping things. On her. Heavy things. Not surprising. At all. But she hasn't. She is still standing, except they can't see her face because she has turned her back on them.

Oliver pronounces her name, more firmly this time.

Then she starts mumbling."This is so not happening… This is SO NOT happening… am I drunk or something?"

And she turns around. Still shocked, but ecstatic.

She points the box at her feet.

"What is this?"

The guys smile. She has finally found her surprise.

Oliver opens his mouth to explain "this" but she answers her own question.

"I know what this is… This is a computer with an XK-15 processor."

She practically whispers it, with her hands covering her mouth, as she doesn't dare say it out loud. It could self-destruct.

Oliver can't wipe the smile off his face while staring at her, being so… nerd. "Two, actually."

Felicity grabs the corner of her desk. "I'm going to get sick."

Diggle' smile turns into a loud laugh. "You remember you told me you wanted one, right?"

Of course she remembers. Oliver missing. A.R.G.U.S. XK-15 processor. Perfection.

She is so excited right now that she begins to jump up and down. Still reminds her Chrismukkah by the way.

She knows that technically, John can't be the acquirer because he is a normal guy, and normal guys technically can't afford yet-to-be-commercialized equipment. But he remembers. And she loves him, so much.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Felicity comes to hug him, still jumping, but he takes a step backward.

That's confusing.

She stops jumping.

"Don't thank me."

Well, that makes sense that Oliver is involved, because he is the least normal guy – financially... emotionally also works - in here, but even if he used to be billionaire, he is mostly broke now, so…

So she doesn't care. She has to hug someone. Did she say she is very (very) happy right now?

"Oh my God!"

Oliver doesn't step back when she literally throws herself into his arms. She has taken a short run-up with her skipping so she can grab him by the neck and lift her feet off the ground. Felicity's weight doesn't even make him move an iota, but the girl feels his arms wrap firmly around her waist.

She also can feel his chest vibrating when he laughs.

Best place ever.

"Felicity…"

He whispers her name right in her ear, making her shivering. She hopes he has not realized it. This would be so embarrassing.

But his breath in her ear, his whisper in her ear… really? Doesn't help.

"Don't thank me either."

"Wait, what?"

"I wish I could have given you all the processors in the world, believe me. But even when I had a business jet, I couldn't have gotten those things."

"Oh…" This IS embarrassing.

Felicity clears her throat, hoping that she could die at this moment. She is in Oliver's arms… for no reason. She remembers Sara telling her she is cute, because of her monolog about her scars… in her mouth. Same feeling as today. Just, you know… shame.

She removes her arms from Oliver's neck, as if he has burnt her.

"You want me to put you down."

Actually, that doesn't sound like a question. He sure has felt the woman in his arms freezing the second he has confessed.

"Sure."

As soon as her feet touch the ground, Felicity takes three steps back, while she is doing her best to avoid blushing. Fuck. She fails. She knows, she feels.

Oliver scratches his hair with his right hand with a light smile on his face and points the boxes.

"Courtesy of Amanda."

This is weird. Felicity crosses her arms, showing her skepticism.

"Amanda… my high school BFF?"

Diggle smiles, Oliver looks more… irritated.

"The only Amanda who knows that you saved this city. Unless you told your high school BFF…"

"No way, I haven't spoken to her since our senior year. Weird night, alcohol, love triangle, long story."

Both guys raise an eyebrow but she is staring at her shoes and she finally shakes her head. That doesn't make any sense.

"I haven't done much…"

Except having been tricked.

She looks at Oliver. Yeah, he knows what she means, right?

"… so what did she offer you? A castle? Actually, it could be useful, since you're homeless…"

Rambling, always and forever.

Felicity's lack of tact doesn't overcome his smile apparently.

"You saved the city, Felicity. And Amanda knows it. By curing Slade from the Mirakuru, you prevented her from bombing Starling City, wipe it off the map and kill millions of innocent people."

Oliver comes closer to her, softly touching her cheek by the tip of his fingers.

"You are a hero, and I hope you know that."

He whispers his sentence, putting all the warmness he can in his gaze, but he doesn't want to send her an inappropriate message. He has already done that, resulting in a devastating feeling of guilt. Good choice man.

He steps back and reaches Diggle.

"Amanda does."

Felicity puts her hands in her jeans pockets. Pencil skirts and high heels are prohibited from moving an Arrowcave.

"So… I guess I have to thank her for that. I just need to avoid hugging her. And comparing her to Stalin by the way…"

Oliver seems a little bit lost at Stalin mention. He has missed that. Diggle hasn't. So when the archer turns to him, he just keeps smiling. Pure Felicity style.

"Because she's scary, but not _that_ scary. And she doesn't have a moustache. I think."

She clears her throat again but this time, she adds a glasses pushing up. End of discussion.

"Who wants some Big Belly Burger ?"

She takes her bag, perfectly aware that she has made an offer they can't refuse. And she is talking about food. Not some creepy horse slaughter.

"I thought you didn't want burgers anymore."

Felicity is silently grateful to Diggle for having keeping her "big belly" issues secret.

She shrugs.

"Yeah, but some recent events put me off my food so… more margin."

Oliver is staring at his dusty shoes.

"Anyway… same as usual?"

He lifts his head, "yes, thank you Felicity" whereas John nods in agreement and they both watch her leaving the room, with her bag and her ponytail.

Diggle is the first to break the silence.

"God forbid that she ever thinks before speaking."

Oliver smiles sincerely in response but keeps his eyes on the exit.

"She could have died out there."

Oliver was wondering when this conversation would come. This is not surprising it will come now actually. This is the first time guys are alone since returning from Lian Yu.

He swallows, for two reasons. He knows this will be unpleasant because Diggle has not been involved in the syringe plan. If he had, we would have put a veto on it. And he also knows this will be unpleasant because thinking about Felicity these days is a torture.

As Oliver remains silent, John repeats. He owes him an explanation.

"She could have died. With Slade."

He stops a second, then speaks again.

"We have not spoken about it yet. You and me. And I think it's important, Oliver. Felicity is important. And she could have died."

Oliver expels all the air contained in his lungs.

"I know."

"This is exactly my question: did you know?"

Finally Oliver looks at Diggle. But all the former soldier can see in his friend's eyes is hurt… and indignation.

"Look man, I don't judge you. You saved this city. Again. You did what you had to. You're the Arrow. You're a hero, ok? All I am saying is that I haven't seen you both talking about it. Neither on Lian Yu, or here in Starling. And it's a pretty big deal, even if you both avoid the subject. She could have died. He could have… He could have slit her throat, and she would have bled to death."

Still not a word from Oliver. But John can see the joints of his hand going white as he is holding tight on the slide of a table. This conversation, or monolog whatever is painful, he knows it. He hates it. But he needs it. They need it. Like he said, Oliver owes him an explanation.

"If she had pushed the needle wrong, or if he had just decided to kill her without warning, she would have died in your arms Oliver."

A reaction is all he wants. He can keep talking.

"Digg, I know…"

"You needed a plan. And it was brilliant. It had to work. For the city. For Felicity. For both of us. For Roy, Sara. And it had worked. But what if it hadn't?"

Oliver is running out of patience.

"Diggle, I said I know…"

"And I don't think you do… well, you did. You're avoiding the subject, Oliver. Avoiding it with her because you feel guilty is one thing. But I need you to tell me that you understood what you were doing when you left her at the mansion. I need you to tell me you knew you could loose her. That I could have lost her that night. That you clearly assessed the risks she had to face… It would haunt me forever but I could face up to the guilt for sacrificing a person that I love to save a country. Even a whole town. This is what sacrifice means, I know that. I'm a soldier, I can live with that. But I could never accept loosing this person because I would have simply minimized danger and not looked for other ways enough. I could never loose a person that I love without having prepared myself for this. Did you… prepare yourself for this, Oliver ?"

A reaction is all he wants, and Diggle knows he can stop talking right now.

He pushes him as far as he can, not because he hopes Oliver will tell him what we wants to hear. John knows Oliver did _not_ assess the risks. He is his brother, he knows him completely. He trusts him completely. But he also knows Oliver made a mistake that night. He put Felicity in danger at a point he didn't imagined, and her survival is a miracle.

He pushes him because he hopes Oliver will finally talk to somebody for his mental health. Usually Felicity makes him talk, she has this capacity. But Felicity is actually the worst choice in the world to make him talk about that specific topic. Her.

"Every time… I try to get some sleep… I do this dream. Everytime… I…"

Oliver's gaze is stern. All his body is contracted, but he tries to contain the shaking in his voice.

"I just see her."

Of course he sees her. He sees her dying. John already knows it, even if they are talking about it for the first time.

"You're right, I didn't think about consequences because I didn't want to. If this plan had not worked, we all would have died anyway. So it had to. It couldn't be otherwise. But if something had happened to her that night, I would have died…"

His voice breaks.

"I would have died, Digg. We both know that. She's the only one who doesn't…"

True. Felicity has always underestimated her importance for the team, and for Oliver.

"Of all people I have lost… My father, my mother… even Shado, even… even Tommy… Her purity, her innocence, Digg… I would have died that night"

John feels sincerely sorry for his friend for all he has endured so far. This isn't new. But he is also sorry for that night, where he wasn't there to support him. Well, he supported him anyway but… he wasn't there. And because of that, Oliver had to make a choice alone. A risky one which, in other circumstances, could have cost Diggle his two best friends lives.

He puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder as a compassionate sign.

"I know."

Oliver closes his eyes a few seconds before he can speak again.

"I wanted to apologize on Lian Yu, you know. For having silently asked her to die when I gave her that syringe, because I would never have the guts to ask her directly. That's what I did. I asked her to sacrifice herself. And I wasn't even realizing it…"

Oliver's laugh rumbles in the room. It's a dark one, cold, joyless. So different from those he saves for Felicity. This man's laughs are pretty rare but they are almost everytime for her.

"I wanted to apologize but actually I hoped for I wouldn't have to. Her trust… that was all I had left those days. If I apologized, I would have confessed that I've played with her life. That I couldn't protect her against him. That she couldn't trust me anymore. I didn't want her to take it back. And then… on that beach, she started to talk about what I said in the mansion…"

Oh yeah, the "I love you" case.

"I put her life in danger, and all she cared about was if I meant what I said. Can you believe it? This is so…"

Diggle frankly smiles when he tries to fill the blank himself.

"Felicity ?"

The obviousness of this answer softens Oliver's facial features. He can't help himself from smiling at the blondie reference. Of course it is so Felicity.

"Exactly."

"Maybe you should have apologized for that too."

Oliver shrugs.

"Yeah, I know…"

"But you didn't…"

The back pocket of his jeans starts to vibrate. It's nothing more than his phone but that little distraction makes him loose the thread of the conversation. Which is a good thing actually, because this second topic is even more unpleasant than the first.

"Yeah, I know…"

He looks at his screen, thinking maybe Felicity needs help with the food. But this is not his girl Wednesday. Or Friday. Or whatever.

"Because… why should you apologize for telling her nothing but the truth?"

Diggle raises an eyebrow when Oliver looks at him, resigned. John knows he has heard him. He also knows Oliver pretends he hasn't.

But he didn't care. John is not looking for any confirmation.

"It's Laurel. I have to take the call."

Diggle doesn't even try to hide his irritation and rolls his eyes. He refrains from making any comment because the girl's father is in hospital and no family in Starling can support her.

"Of course she is…"

Okay… maybe one comment after all.

"Saved by the bell huh ?"

Oliver doesn't even blink but Diggle detects a slight tension in his jaw when he unlocks his phone.

* * *

**Your feelings, thoughts about this? anyone? **

**Title of newt chapter: The one where Oliver and Felicity find out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

Thank you so much for your support (reviews & alerts), this is really intimidating to write a story in a foreign language.

I hope you will enjoy this new chapter! have you guessed what they find out?

And just like last week, if you want to know the title of the next chapter, read the last line.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The one where Oliver and Felicity find out**

* * *

Felicity is doing her best to keep her Caramel Flan Latte from Starbucks in its container when she enters the Arrowcave 2.0, arms full of bags.

One with some decoration stuff. Managing changes has always been difficult for her. And yeah… she's an IT girl. But dealing with Windows 7 after a pretty lame Vista version is nothing compared to spending night and day in a bunker. A bunker she's not used to. So she has brought some candies, a blanket for fresh nights, some comics and her PS Vita for long ones, even a Cosmo she has not read yet. Katherine Heigl is on the front page with the title: "she's done playing the blonde cliché". Screw her, she has always hated this woman.

One with 2 bottles of washing liquid. Superheroes underwear are not self-cleaning you know. They're just underwear. Same thing for sportwear, towels, and other glamorous textiles that people who just watch the show don't even suspect the factuality. But hey, someone has to wash them. And it's not gonna be her. Not pants at least.

The last one with some food. They literally live in this room. You can't survive if you don't eat. And she's Jewish. Her ancestors have crossed the desert. She couldn't. Not with some cheese in her pocket.

When she left her apartment this morning, she was hoping that her three men would rush to relieve her. She was wrong. Roy is not even here, and Oliver and Diggle… well that's weird.

She lets all her damn bags hitting the ground just before remembering she has brought her console … Brilliant.

But actually, she cares less about it than about the scene in front of her.

"Why are you hugging without me?"

She's the girl. She's the one they're used to hug. They don't do it between men. They could, but they don't. Not the tactile type.

Oh my god, someone is dead.

Why is not Roy here yet?

It only takes the boys two seconds to turn towards Felicity with an awkward smile but her brain has already imagined more than fifteen ways to die for Harper. One of them was choking on Lucky Charms. Definitely plausible.

They both shrug. Yeah, no big deal. You know, just a hug. Between male friends. It happens.

No it doesn't.

Oliver scratches his head.

"Digg is offering me his spare room for a couple of weeks."

Thank God, nobody died.

She turns to him, with a curved eyebrow and her arms crossed.

"You… have accepted something from someone?"

She's skeptical and Oliver perfectly understands what she's referring to. When Walter reached him a few days ago to talk about Queen Consolidated and his bank account, Oliver warmly welcomed the first topic and completely avoided the second. He asked for Walter's business skills, not for his funds.

And because of his pride, he has nowhere to live. He could go to the hotel, he still has enough money for that. But he doesn't.

He could sleep at her place. But he doesn't, because "you're a girl Felicity". Thanks for the news.

He could sleep at Roy's place. But he doesn't, because "no way, that kid used to sleep with my sister in here!"

But Felicity has never thought he could sleep at Digg's place. Because it has lately become Digg and Lyla's place. The woman likes Oliver, of course. But she could have said no.

"Lyla is a woman too… you know that, right?"

Felicity's hurt.

Since Slade's episode, she can barely stand unspoken truth. He doesn't want to live with her, she gets it. But it seems that her gender has nothing to do with it. He doesn't want to live with HER. She asks herself if he's afraid to be raped in his sleep. She finds it hard to not see him as an asshole right now.

Her reproachful look hits the man with full force but Oliver takes it without batting an eyelid. Of course he can live with a woman. He just can't live with this woman, in front of him. And now she gets it.

John clears his throat because a) he's still there and he would remind his two goofballs of his presence, and b) he has an announcement to make and he's done with postponing. Lyla is going to kill him. Besides with Oliver crashing at his place, it has become an emergency.

It seems to have worked because both Felicity and Oliver are staring at him.

Showtime.

"Guys… about that…"

Now John. Be a man.

"Lyla's pregnant."

He closes his eyes because honestly, this situation is too awkward for him.

For a second, he is wondering if he has really said something because all John gets is a freaking silent.

Felicity has always something to say. Even when she shouldn't. So, when she should and she hasn't… this is pretty disturbing. Lyla is going to kill him.

She finally opens her mouth, but no sound is coming out. Her face speaks for itself. And it's screaming disbelief.

She checks behind her back, looking for what exactly… she couldn't tell. She doesn't know anything anymore actually. Maybe Lyla with an eight months pregnant belly… which is impossible, because she saw her two days ago. Kids don't grow in two days… right? Maybe Felicity's looking for a camera. New cave hazing.

Anything which could confirm or deny what Diggle has just said because right now… she has no idea what she has to do.

Oliver is not really helping.

He looks so… has he taken some pills this morning? because he has absolutely no reaction. Oh wait, he's actually inclining his head on the left side… as if he's trying to understand the meaning of "pregnant". He looks like a dog. Like… Mr Skittles, Felicity's childhood pug. She had to change his name when she was 9 and was old enough to understand what really meant "Mr Skittles" for the rest of the world. He became Joe.

And we don't really care about Joe right now. Because John has just made an announcement.

_Lyla's pregnant._

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant?_

Sounds finally come out through her mouth but she doesn't recognize her own voice.

"Like… like a baby or something?"

And she's the genius of the team…

Diggle is smiling at her.

"Yeah, something like that."

She inclines her head too and actually it's not a bad idea because John looks more like a dad-to-be sideways than ride side up.

"Oh my God, you're serious?"

She's in shock as she starts realizing what it means. Digg is serious. Serious about the most serious thing in life.

She moves forwards, her right hand covering her mouth and Diggle simply smiles more widely, hands in his pockets.

"A baby Diggle… for real?"

As she keeps moving, he finally opens his arms because he knows his girl. She throws herself in them for the firmest hug she's capable of. She's definitely a hug person.

"I am SO happy for you!"

Oliver has a glance at Felicity's shaking shoulders and finally decides to pronounce his first sentence for an eternity.

"Felicity, are you crying?"

The blonde raises her head, allowing both of them to see her wet cheeks. She chooses to ignore Oliver's smirk and pushes her glasses up.

"What? I am sensitive! I'm so sick of always crying for bad things lately. And this is the most exciting news I have heard like for… ever."

After Barry, Moira… the mansion… this is definitely the breath of fresh air she needs.

As she's wiping her face with her sleeve, she goes back to allow Oliver to move closer.

Here we are…

John takes the lead.

"I know what you're thinking."

Oliver doesn't want kids because of the life he leads.

John's words put a light smile on his face.

"I don't think so. I don't even know what to think, or what to say…"

He's… lost.

Oh yes… so lost right now.

How can your life be so fucked up that you're more comfortable with dealing with hard news than with good ones? Extraordinary ones.

"Maybe congratulations?"

Felicity's own smirk is annoying.

This is clearly payback and okay, maybe he deserves this.

But this girl is annoying. She's exhausting. He's going mad because of her. He has already.

Oliver's jaw muscles tense up.

So annoying.

"Of course, congratulations…"

She gets a cold gaze but Oliver quickly refocus attention to… the daddy.

"It's just… I'm in shock. Is this how you're supposed to announce you're going to be a father..."

Really man? It was a terrible announcement.

Oliver raises eyebrows.

"Felicity?"

He takes a glance at his girl. Her stupid grin is still there, but she tries to focus on what he has just asked her.

She settles herself on his side, staring at Digg.

"No, he's right…"

She points Oliver.

Of course he's right.

"That was pretty lame…"

And she solemnly declares: "John Diggle, you have failed this announcement".

Okay, Oliver is grinning too now. He's impressed and she's so annoyingly amazing.

That's his girl.

"Nice job!"

Felicity keeps smiling and shrugs. She's trying to be cool, but she must confess that she has trained herself in front of her mirror for weeks when she joined the team. With a hooded jacket.

"Yeah, I know right?"

Cool, she says.

John pretends to be offended. But he's not. They're right, and he surely won't tell Lyla when he comes home tonight. She offered him to rehearse. He said no. Worse, he laughed in her face for this stupid idea.

Well, you know… karma is a bitch.

"So… asking you right now to be godparents seems to be a pretty bad idea too huh?"

He did it. He has just spit it out. Too brutally maybe, again, because all he hears is silence.

Again.

It starts to get really boring.

They're staring at him, confounded to say the least. John doesn't see why. Like Oliver said once: "this started with the three of us". They spend all their time together. They practically live together. Neither Lyla nor him has a strong bond with relatives (Carly for obvious reasons, is a touchy subject). John Diggle has built his own family and it's right in front of him.

"I'm asking you, you know…"

Still no reaction.

Oh, they have to be kidding. Digg rolls his eyes.

"I'm asking… which implies an answer."

Felicity is the first to make a move. Naturally she is.

"Oh… of course, yes, of course!"

She throws herself in Digg's arms.

Again.

"Oh my God, I'm…"

Her voice breaks and she starts sniffing.

"I knew I should have used my waterproof mascara!"

Her make-up is flowing down her cheeks. She must look like a raccoon.

A raccoon with pink lipstick.

Adorable, really.

Oliver comes to shake Digg's hand but their mutual emotion is too great. They hug each other. Felicity is crying even more because seeing those two cave bears together is like a fucking Chrismukkah.

Oh and she's going to be a Godmother.

She's so gonna rock.

Oliver's strangled voice hardly reaches her ears.

"You're gonna be the best father this child could dream of. I have no doubt about that…"

Both move back to stare each other in the eye. John slighty shakes Oliver's shoulder with his right hand: "Thanks bro".

"This baby is a blessing. And I promise you to love him… or her…"

Oliver looks at Felicity and grins.

"…with all my heart."

He means it. Every word. He loves the father. He will love the kid even more. The greatest achievement in a man's life is to build a family with the woman he loves. His own giving up doesn't mean he can't wish it for his partner.

John is grateful to Oliver for his words. He's not a talkative person, just like him. They are gold. But technically, he needs an answer.

"So… does that mean you accept to be his godfather?"

Felicity comes a little closer but Oliver keeps his eyes on Dig. He slightly nods and replies: "I would be honored".

That is exactly what it is. It's an honor.

And this is a fucking great day.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Felicity looking at him with insistence. He thinks she's smiling.

"Oliver… are you crying?"

Damn it.

Yes he is. She can see that. Digg can see that. This is huge.

He doesn't cry, actually. But he definitely has tears in his eyes. Or he's having an allergic reaction to dust… or good news.

Who knows?

She does.

He's definitely moved to tears and this is huge.

But it kind of reminds her this look he had at the mansion and her heart breaks at this memory.

"I love you" he said. And he took it back.

_I love you,_ she thinks. And she can't change her mind.

Oliver is simply looking at her, not knowing what to reply for his defense.

"Just… shut up."

He smiles and she smiles back.

This is exactly why she can't change her fucking mind. Their connection. He can take back all the "I love you" that he wants, but he can't take back his gazes, his smiles and all the little things of which she has exclusive rights.

He can't take back his friendship.

Diggle is not far from "having an allergic reaction" in his turn.

Everyone is crying in this damn room!

But Felicity has something else in mind: "I have one question". She only looks at John.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He shrugs.

She doesn't want to because she cares too much. "It has to be a girl" she adds. "Too much testosterone in here".

And by here, she means this cave. Digg, Oliver, Roy… This has to stop.

"Lyla and me need some support. And I know if it's a boy, he will become a super ninja before he's even five". Both men can't help laughing at that weird vision.

But… he also could become a nerd. This would be awesome.

But she still wants a goddaughter.

Oh, she has something else in mind. "Okay, one more question". Huge deal.

John gives her an indulgent look.

"Sure."

"If Lyla and you die in an accident or something, which would be awful by the way… who would have the custody? Me or Oliver?"

The sweet blonde from MIT or the dangerous broody guy? Hard choice, really.

Oliver gives her his special did-you-just-say-what-I-heard-you-say? look.

"Hey, don't judge me. Judge the system. And the drunken douchebag who has just killed them."

Digg rolls his eyes.

Actually it's a serious issue. He will have to think about it. But not today. Today is awesome.

He shrugs, and answers in an easy tone of voice: "Or… you could get married".

Guess what? Silence… again.

Their faces are priceless.

Felicity is staring at him, hands on her hips and head to one side. All her body is yelling: "Come on!" John notices her blushing, as always, but he's done talking. He's done enough actually and he's quite proud of himself.

But his favorite reaction remains Oliver's.

Just in the same position as before, he raises an eyebrow. But for lack of blushing, John notices an almost imperceptible twisting of his lips. Something Oliver tries to hide by hanging his head and looking at his shoes. Too late. Dig has seen it. And he knows what it is. It's a smile.

Yeah, today is definitely awesome.

They hear footsteps and turn toward the latecomer.

"I know I'm late" Roy says, "Sorry". Then he notes embarrassment on Felicity and Oliver's faces before looking at Diggle's satisfied smile.

Okay… Something happened here.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts! **

**title of next chapter: The one with Felicity's freakout**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

Thank you everyone again for your reviews and your alerts! This is so supporting... thank you. a lot!

And thank you so much to... Guest :) for having told me about ponctuation marks in dialogs. I have never paid attention but this is so obvious now you have mentionned it. I hope I'm doing it right in this one.

So...

This chapter is actually a half one. I wanted to post it with the final scene but... too long. So you will have the final scene next week... because it's not written yet. I hope you'll the reading today. To be honest I'm scared. But don't forget about the summary of this story: this is something I would love to watch on Arrow, not necessarily a scene I'm expecting to see.

So, tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The one with Felicity's freakout**

* * *

Remember when Felicity said she needed some female support against all this testosterone?

Well, she withdraws that.

She's staring at them. Training. Him, with his hands on her hips.

What is she doing here, again?

She's smiling at him. With her 54 fucking teeth. He smiles back. And Felicity has to refrain from crying. This is fucking pathetic. And she says "fuck" a lot now. Because this whole situation is so fucked up.

She's like a dormant volcano and nobody seems to care about.

Except Diggle. He's her rock. He's her friend. He understands how hard this is for her.

Like with Sara… but worse. Much worse.

Nobody asked her for her opinion. Neither did he. So yeah… he understands.

And nobody asked Roy… but he has no opinion. He says "Hi" to her when she's here. And that's it. He wasn't even in the team when _she_ was a touchy subject between Oliver and John.

It has been two weeks now. Two fucking weeks, fifteen fucking days she's here almost every day. To practice.

And for what exactly? If she wants to do some sports, she can take out a subscription in a fitness center like everybody else.

She has already gone three times in mission with Oliver. Nothing dangerous. But in Starling City you never know. Each time, he asked her to go home. Each time, she did not give a fuck.

The combination of these two factors is killing Felicity.

This is an intrusion. An intrusion into her private life. This is a fucking crime for a nerd.

Oh and if she hears one more time this "Ollie" thing, she's going to kill somebody.

Five days ago, Felicity tried to run a revolution. She settled herself right in front of Oliver and said: "Train me". It was not a request. She didn't want to leave it as an option. He had to. He trains her.

Her direct approach firstly destabilized him. Felicity never talks that way.

He breathed out tiredly: "We have already had this conversation".

Sure, but circumstances had just changed, and it was all his fault.

She shrugged.

"Let's have it one more time"

She felt his insistent look on her face but she didn't want to catch his eye. She was weak when he stared at her.

"I don't want to put you on the front line"

Oliver knew she was going to protest but he stopped her in her tracks.

"And don't tell me "my life, my choice"… please"

It kept her silent for a few seconds. She was exactly going to say this. Inefficient but fair.

So she finally opted for something more efficient.

"You're training Laurel"

Really more efficient. Really unfair too. Because she started to put the finger where it hurts. For both of them.

He closed his eyes and breathed out again, trying to stay calm. This whole conversation was going badly.

"Laurel is not in the team"

Oliver's words would have given her a reason to smile if she wasn't on the defensive.

No, Laurel wasn't. Thanks for remembering. Does she know it?

And he was training her.

Felicity was staring at him, arms crossed.

"Look, she's alone. Her father is slowly recovering from his surgery. She's been through hard times lately and she needs… I don't know what she needs but I'm here for her"

Felicity felt a lump in her throat. She had not been really in vacation either.

Oliver tried again.

"How many times did I have to rescue her because she was in trouble the past two years? This woman is stubborn and reckless and… and I think it's better if she knows how to fight. Especially if she keeps following me all the time… which I hate"

This one was better, but not even sufficient.

She had to bite her tongue to not sidetrack about this "following" thing. She had a lot to say actually. But she didn't want to hear Oliver saying he hated it because he thought more about her safety than his. She wasn't a masochist.

"And she already knows it. Her father taught her"

Felicity's tone was harsh.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"It's not enough in this town"

She laughed internally.

Oh my God, he was so… hypocritical.

She really wanted to cry right now.

"And I don't even know how to defend myself because you don't want to teach me"

He gave her a confused look.

"I thought Diggle did. Basis at least"

Her level of frustration and anger was one of the highest she had ever experienced in her life.

"Well, I'm asking you so…"

So he was such a dick.

She saw it in his eyes. Something broke. He came closer. "Felicity… your place is not into the field". His painful look, his whisper… He was begging her. "I don't want to put you in danger".

This was an endless conversation. He had come back to his first sentence. His only defense.

He did it.

"But you used me as a bait to save her… How ironic is that?"

Without even suspecting anything, he had just broken her heart again.

This was five days ago.

And Felicity has become a pittbull. She only answers with one-word responses.

John is leaving her more space. He's just hugging her longer than usual. His way to make her understand he's here to talk if she needs to.

Oliver is avoiding her. He screwed up and he doesn't know how to fix it. So he's doing nothing. Typical.

When Laurel is smiling at her, Felicity is smiling back but she's so tense that her mouth is forced into an uncomfortable rictus. This is wrong, because she's mad at Oliver. She has never argued with Laurel. But she argued with Oliver about Laurel. Which is worse. And she's too upset to take things into consideration.

And Roy… he should retreat. But he doesn't. Until yesterday he thought she was having her period.

After four days of: "Felicity can you pass / Come and get it yourself, I'm not your mom!" he has decided to pay more attention to his environment.

It didn't take him too long to understand that Felicity is dying of spontaneous combustion every time Oliver is around.

It's his fault.

He broke Felicity.

Roy is going to kill him.

Right after she leaves the Cave in the evening, he points an accusing finger at the archer.

"You"

He's pissed. Oliver can see that. Diggle can see that.

Then he points the exit.

"This girl… I love her. She's weird. And kind, and funny. And she smells good…"

Oliver is frowning.

"She's like a fucking marshmallow!"

John smiles. This is at once the most awkward and faithful definition of Felicity he has ever heard.

"She's like… I don't know, she's like a dog"

Now John is frowning too.

This kid has a wording issue.

Roy knows his example doesn't speak for itself. He tries to patch it up.

"Of course she's not a dog, "dog". But… you know…. I said "dog" because you know how they are. They are happy. All the fucking time! They lick your face… they wag their tail nonstop and they jump on you to say hello and… and they always ask for strokes! Even when you beat them for no reason, they just… they just keep loving you!"

Roy looks at Diggle again to find some support.

Never mind.

"You broke her man!"

Oliver tilts his head, not sure if he wants to know what Roy means with his animal metaphor.

"She used to be a happy dog, and she's not anymore. She's a fucking cat! You can't touch these damn things, they always scratch you first. It bleeds, it hurts, and it swells. Cats are evil. You must have done something. Something terrible"

He's still pointing his accusing finger.

"I don't care what it is but fix it!"

"Fix her" he adds.

Then he takes his red sweater and he leaves. Without a word.

Well, he's done enough with words.

Oliver looks at Diggle incredulously.

What was that?

John shrugs and he leaves too.

But he says "Good night".

…

The kid is right. He broke Felicity.

Damn.

The next day, she's here. Of course she is. Where else would she be?

Oliver has thought all night long about a way to initiate the dialogue. Inconclusive.

Well, never mind.

What's the point of calling himself a hero if he's afraid of a tiny woman?

"Felicity?"

She doesn't answer. She keeps turning her back on him, as he simply doesn't exist.

John is here too, but he's smart enough to pretend he doesn't listen.

Damn good manners.

Oliver's turning her chair by force. Now she's looking at him, with no expression at all.

He tries to hide the fact this is affecting him. Her attitude. Her coldness. This is not his Felicity. Roy was so right… for once.

He can easily look into her eyes because their faces are pretty close due to his position, leaning forward on the armrest of her seat. All he can see in here is a deep, deep grudge.

Okay, maybe he's afraid.

"Talk to me… Felicity"

He's whispering. Using a big voice would be irrelevant.

"We have already done that"

She's talking. Good.

"So let's talk again"

The role reversal since their previous conversation makes him smile. But he stops when he sees her crossing her arms. This is not a sign of openness to discussion. So he presumes it's his turn.

"Is it really that training thing that bothers you?"

She's confused. And he's so close he's doing his best to stay focused.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs.

"I mean, this thing… is it the training… or Laurel?"

He's not sure about it. If he was training anybody else, would Felicity react the same way?

…

No she wouldn't.

He's not sure about anything, but he's sure about that.

Then he remembers the last time he saw Felicity reacting unfavorably to something… or someone.

Before she answers, he adds: "I remember you felt excluded when Sara joined the team"

When she thought she wasn't his girl anymore. She couldn't be more wrong.

But this is not Sara today. Felicity wasn't… embittered at that time. This is… different. He can feel it.

She takes her time to answer.

"You told me Laurel was not in the team"

Queen, you're an idiot. He mentally slaps himself.

"She's not. But it seems like you feel… threatened"

This is a risky wording choice. But he still thinks it's a good one. This is exactly what she looks like.

This time, she doesn't take her time at all.

"Threatened".

She just repeats his word while she's scratching her chin, like plunged in her thoughts.

Then she shrugs. "Yeah, sure"

Oliver first thinks she's serious. Why not? She looks like she is. Her voice is low. She doesn't grin. Perfect outfit of a serious girl.

"To be honest… Jealousy is killing me right now"

Or maybe she was not so serious after all.

Oh this discussion is going so badly… He's so screwed.

Oliver tries to put out the fire he has started by himself.

«I didn't say that »

He knows he has made a mistake when he has brought Sara's topic in the conversation. Then he has definitely lost the battle when he has talked about threat. But still, he means it.

He steps back and she stands up.

"No… no, you're right"

She nods.

« Because… you are such an awesome guy, well… I should say the best… that I just can't bear anyone from your female entourage"

She takes one step closer.

Oliver was going to say something but she raises her voice to dissuade him from adding anything.

« AND… you are such a perfect gentleman that you can't help yourself from sleeping with them. A true gift of self. So thoughtful»

She has finished her sentence by pushing him several times to make Oliver move back. Her bitterness is like a sharp knife. The way she's pushing him… From his 6 feet high, he's not moving a lot. But that doesn't mean he can't feel all the strength she puts in it. This is even more contrasting with the apparent calm of her voice.

She's calling him a womanizer. She wouldn't be the first. But this time, it's painful. And violent. And… devastating. Not because he doesn't deserve it. But because it's Felicity.

He can't stand the disillusion he's reading in those damn blue eyes anymore. Those same blue eyes which used to look at him with so much admiration not a long time ago.

_How do I look? Like a hero…_

He just can't. And he won't.

"Excuse me?"

Say hello, big voice.

He's a head taller than her, but Felicity doesn't care. "I'm not threatened. I'm tired. I don't want to be a damn foil in your courtship ritual with Laurel Lance"

She's saying it like it is the most natural thing in the world. She shrugs in a "yeah, no big deal" style. In her point of view, she just states a fact.

Oliver can't believe what he's hearing.

Courtship ritual? This is so fucking absurd.

This is so fucking absurd that he's laughing.

"By the way, I'm a big fan of this whole… epic relationship… thing, or whatever".

She shakes her hands as she's searching her words, like she's talking about a disgusting thing.

Felicity's not going to stop her verbal diarrhea. A tiny part inside her (she could name dignity) is actually praying for a fucking earthquake before she goes any further. Her dignity is not praying enough apparently because it's not working. She's still talking.

"You should write a book, you know"

"All this drama, all these… threatened nerdy blond girls you imagine… it would make such a perfect story. Or maybe a tv show? Kids, that's how I met your mother. Then I cheated her a thousand times, even with her little sister… who is your aunt Sara by the way. One day I took her on a boat trip, it sank, and I thought she died, but she didn't, instead she became a member of the league of Assassins, which as its name indicates it, is a private club for killers. And she turned gay but this is not the point. Then I went back home after 5 years on a fucking evil island and became the Arrow, and your mom hated me because of your aunt's fake death and she was in couple with my best friend but he died too. For real this time. So she hated me, again, and became an alcoholic then your fake dead aunt came back to life, and I slept with her, again, because she turned not so gay after all, but she dumped me, so I finally realized that your mom was the love of my life. How romantic is that!"

Dignity, are you still there?

Nope.

So she rubs it in.

"No need to find a title because I have the perfect one for you: Worst. Love story. EVER ! »

She has raised her hands while she was screaming her last words, as she was showing the top line of a fucking movie poster.

Oh my God…

Nobody speaks anymore.

This is so quiet. So humiliating.

What has she done?

What the fuck was she thinking? And could she stop saying "fuck" all the time?

Oh my God…

She can't look at him. Not after what she's just said.

She needs to get out of here.

And die.

When she grabs her bag, she doesn't expect Oliver to hold her back. She has been horrible. The fact that she meant what she said doesn't make her feel better. The opposite, actually.

So when she hears a gloomy and hesitant "Felicity", she rushes through the lair. She really needs to get out of here.

Oliver doesn't try more. He just stares at her while she's leaving.

Win by a knockout. She has totally rooted him to the spot.

They already fought, once.

_Sure, right after you get yours out of your ass._

Her most violent sentence. Today is breaking all the records.

He can't help himself from thinking about her words again.

_Worst love story ever._

Wow.

Definitely… this is not the training thing. He was right about that at least.

Diggle moves again and Oliver remembers his presence. Oh yeah, he's here. Perfect.

"Don't say anything. Please".

It's not really a "please". More like a "shut up".

John offers him an indulgent smile and he says back: "This is what I call reaping what you have sowed. You wanted to keep it inside. Now it just blows up in your face"

« What ? »

« That thing you can't deny but you refuse to express out loud because you would have no idea how to deal with it… Anyway you have just brilliantly demonstrated you have no idea how to deal with the current situation either".

It takes Oliver an eternity to answer. "You will always be Team Felicity, right ?"

This is not really a question. He already knows the answer. But Diggle doesn't want to spare him.

"Sure… Well, as long as you act like an idiot…So… yeah. Always"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and title of next chapter: The one with an explanation**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

Thank you for your reviews and alerts!

I'm so glad you like my job here. I'm relieved that nobody found Felicity's reaction too OOC. I was afraid of that, because technically she has never talked about the laurel/oliver couple in the show. Her "worst love story ever" is actually exactly what I think about Laurel & Oliver as a couple. He slept with her sister. twice. disgusting, really.

And really happy to see you like Diggle! I love this man in the show so even if he's not the main character in this story, I wanted him to be as cool as the real Diggle is in the series.

I wish you good reading, and tell me what you think about it, please!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The one with an explanation**

* * *

Does he knock ?

Of course he has to knock, he won't force the lock. But he also knows it's late. What time is it again? He looks at his watch and sighs. 2.15 AM. Okay, now he knows it's very late. And he doesn't want to alert her neighbors.

2.15 AM… Definitely not a time to start a talk. This is very rude. And she will be in a bad mood.

But he needs to tell her… something. Some things? He can't remember right now how much he has to tell. He can only think about her face. Her smile. He misses her. It's been only twenty hours since she has left the Cave and God, he misses her. He has to do something. And it's late. He's going to fall asleep against her door after his patrol.

So he knocks. Softly. It doesn't seem to wake up anyone. Neither her neighbors… or Felicity.

He knocks again and finally detects a movement behind the door. Number 29. His age. He smiles. Not really funny but… it's 2.15 AM so… He smiles.

And he stops when the door opens only onto Felicity's face. All he can see by the tiny opening is her not so sleepy features topped by an adorable messy bun. She doesn't look surprised to see him, which is kinda reassuring. There are no other men who could knock on her door in the middle of the night. He is the only jerk in her life… yippee…

"I'm sorry, I know it's late…"

He's chickening out. No, you don't bother people at 2.15 AM. Especially if you're seeking forgiveness.

"Really late… I'm sorry ".

He's repeating himself. So, so screwed.

Oliver runs a nervous hand through his hair. "Were you sleeping?" Okay, maybe he should have started with that.

She waits for a few seconds before she shakes her head. "Hard habit to break". Her voice is barely perceptible.

She doesn't look aggressive.

"Can I come in?"

He knows, you don't invite yourself in someone's home. But her neighbors seem to have become his new obsession. And maybe she's not aggressive, but she's not inviting either.

Felicity doesn't frown at him. Her mouth tightens as if she's pouting, indicating she's actually thinking about it. Adorably thinking about it.

She sighs, closes her eyes as shame is written on her face. Of course she's blushing.

"Is there even just a tiny chance you could forget that I was part of your life at one point?"

She opens her eyes, to catch him smiling at her sadly. "Nope" he whispers. Not a chance. Unthinkable.

Her question was not meant to be serious, still it demonstrates her discomfort in this situation.

Felicity rolls her eyes, resigned. "So yeah, you can come in". She opens wider and moves aside. As Oliver's arm is brushing past hers, he can't help himself from smiling. There has always been like an invisible electric current when he touches her. And now she's wearing … fantastic extra sized stripy blue pajamas, this is not an electric current anymore. This is a fucking storm. Her outfit is ridiculous, turn-off with its buttoned top and its damaged lower pant legs. She looks childish. But the possibility she could be naked underneath is seriously threatening his self-control.

Her apartment. He focuses on her apartment.

This is… different from what he expected. No rainbows. No pink. She's 26, moron.

An apartment where a man could live. White. Minimalist. Modern. Some vintage things too. A huge movies collection next to an almost bigger vinyl discs collection. Few touches of bright color here and there. Like her gigantic purple blanket in which Felicity was probably wrapped up before he came here. A bowl is on the coffee table. She was eating some cereals… Lucky charms? Hard to say from where he is. Listening to some music. He recognizes U2. It's a song about suicide. Awesome. She's in a bad mood.

Stuck in a moment something. The title of this depressing song. He remembers, and he's surprised.

Felicity's not sure to understand the meaning of his raised eyebrows. She shrugs. "What? Who doesn't like U2? This is not Metallica. »

Bad example, girl. Who doesn't like Metallica ?

She should have said… Fall Out Boy.

Yeah maybe she should have because Oliver can't hide the stupid smile on his lips.

"I thought your kind of music would be more…"

More what Oliver? This is exactly what she answers. And it's a good damn question. They have known each other for two years now. What has he learnt about Felicity? A lot. But there are so many things he still is ignorant of about her.

He knows she grew up in Vegas. But he doesn't know how often she visits her mother. Despite her father abandonment, did she have a good childhood?

He knows she's scared of heights. Is she afraid of something else? Does she like snakes? Spiders? Sharks?

He knows she went to MIT. But he doesn't know what kind of student she was. How many friends has she made there? How many boyfriends? Did she miss some classes? Did she drink alcohol in the middle of the week ? Did she even drink alcohol?

Because he knows her, he can make suppositions. But that's all they are. Stupid suppositions.

And he doesn't know her music tastes.

For two years, they have talked a lot. Well, she has talked a lot and he has listened. More or less, because she really talks A LOT. But she never talks about her. About her life. About anything personal. And he has never asked.

Maybe she has said nothing, _because_ he has never asked.

And just like that, Oliver decides to start asking the most private and indiscreet questions to Felicity. He wants to know everything. To be honest, he will start tomorrow. He needs to have her come back to the Cave first.

So… given that he has no idea about her music tastes _yet, _he thought her kind of music was more… what?

"Girly."

He knows he is going to regret this.

She raises an eyebrow and it reminds him their fight. "Girly?" She's trying to be able to swallow this insult. But she can't.

She crosses her arms. « Hey, just because I like pink doesn't mean I listen to Britney Spears!"

Oliver grins. He may have been in exile for five years but he hasn't lost his common sense. "Britney Spears is not girly. It's bad taste. Katy Perry however…"

"I love Katy Perry!" Her sudden enthusiasm makes him smile bigger. "But if you want to fulfill one of my dreams, you take me to a Queen concert. I'm a Queen fan." When Felicity gets how weird her last sentence must have sounded, she corrects. "The band, I mean. Not… your family." She clears her throat. "I'm a classic girl".

Still lost in thought after the "Queen fan", Oliver just answers. "No you're not". It makes her blushing. It makes him calling himself a jackass.

Awkward silence.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm pretty sure Freddie Mercury is dead." Well done Queen. Change of subject.

Felicity tilts her head. "What? You hurt my soul… but Radiohead is okay too you know."

"I give an option on Radiohead." Radiohead is more than okay. She smiles at him, ignoring he's serious. But the topic is closed now and he needs to find a new way to beat about the bush. He found one. "It's really nice in here".

Felicity knows what he's doing, and there's no way she's going to let it happen. "Look, I'm not happy either about what follows but please, shorten my suffering."

She's so vulnerable right now, staring at him like he's going to literally break her, Oliver can only nod in silence.

"How do you feel ?"

She's blushing, again, biting her lower lip. Then instead of answering, she moves towards her couch. Oliver knows it's a silent invitation to do likewise and he accepts it. She sits, her right leg folded over the other. He comes close enough to be able to touch her. He always does.

Felicity finally gives him the answer he was waiting for. "Quite embarrassed, actually." She doesn't look at him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. So, so… SO sorry."

He raises a hand to softly grasp her chin. He just wants her to stop avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry too."

Their mutual relief makes them smile to each other.

No more fight.

He has to touch her. This is a visceral need. He wants to grab her hand. Since he's got back from Lian Yu, Oliver doesn't consider himself as a tactile man. He used to be. Not anymore. Except with her, Felicity. Oliver Queen is a very tactile person with Felicity Smoak. And he knows she's noticed.

Felicity doesn't say a word when she feels Oliver's hand stroking hers and finally grabbing it. She won't because she likes it too much. His touch. Nobody touches her like that, and she's only talking about hand stroking which reflects the poorness of her love life.

« Felicity… you are… one of the most important person in my life. You know that? »

He hopes she does because this is not a secret.

She looks at him, trying to ignore the sensation his fingers on her palm are generating inside her.

"I do."

His fingers make their way down to her wrist.

"Laurel is my friend. My oldest friend, since Tommy…"

Oliver clears his throat. He still can't say it normally. Because it's not and it will never be. Loosing his best friend before the age of thirty is never going to be a normal thing.

"Tommy died… and now that she knows the truth about me… I feel relieved. I don't have to lie to her anymore."

Felicity snorts. Yeah, they can make babies now… Yeah, she's a bitch.

"What I didn't take into consideration is that Laurel is my friend. Not yours. Or Diggle's. Not to mention Roy. I was wrong to let her come almost every day without asking you first. This wasn't fair, and I 'm sorry."

Felicity has just heard everything she hoped he would tell her. So why is she still feeling like a damn weight in her chest? Maybe it's not everything. Surely it's not actually. This is not enough. And she tells him. "I appreciate". She looks straight into his blue eyes. "But you're saying this like I have a problem with Laurel Lance, as a person. I don't, okay?"

Oh really? This is bullshit, Smoak. She finds her annoying and a little condescending. But yeah, really, this is not the core of the problem.

"My problem, actually, is with Laurel Lance as your ex fiancée."

Here we go.

Oliver's gaze is priceless. A weird mix of confusion and understanding at the same time. Priceless maybe, but it also makes Felicity really uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that. I mean… Just listen, okay. Judge later. But now, listen."

While she's clearing her throat for the thousand time to give herself courage, she thinks she would really need a shot of vodka. "You were right. I feel threatened. And you were right about Sara too. I … »

She stops, wavering about how she could lead this discussion in the best way. "It was hard for me when Sara joined the team. Not _only_ because of your… whatever"

She gathers all her strengths to not look away. It's a good thing she doesn't, so she can notice that Oliver _does_ look away.

She's going on. « She was a girl too, but I still was the only one to be absolutely useless on the field. I felt excluded from my own team. Sara was a superwoman and I was, I _am_ just… a woman."

Oliver was going to reply, but he finally keeps his mouth shut. She's grateful for that.

« Laurel is not Sara. Sure, she can fight back if some random guy tries to steal her purse. But she's not her sister. She can't fight you or John. She can't fight any of the criminals of this city. And I could stand being sidelined by Sara because she was like you but there's no way I put up with Laurel. Because she's not better than me. I know it. But I don't know if _you_ do. »

Felicity breathes out. She did it. Here is the core of the problem. Her problem.

"What are you asking ?" Oliver locks his fingers.

"Do you want laurel to join the team?"

He smiles. "She wants".

Of course she wants. Felicity rolls her eyes. "Remember when you told me that I will always be your girl?"

She feels a slight pressure on her wrist. "It's not going to change Felicity." He sounds pretty sure about it. God, her name in his mouth…

Agree to disagree, Queen.

"It _has_ changed. Like I said, Laurel is not Sara. You have some kind of… history."

With Sara too. Cheating one sister with the other, sharing a complete nightmare that nobody in the entire world could understand the way _she_ does, discovering she's alive when you saw her "dying" years ago… This is history, and a strong one. But this is not about love. This is about mutual comprehension. Felicity could deal with that.

Oliver's smile doesn't reach his eyes when he nods. "History you flung in my face".

She blushes but ignores his comment. "You were a couple. You were in love. She had a huge influence in your life. She still has. And it scares me. I'm afraid that you listen to her more than you listen to me. And not because of her credit but because of her special place in your heart."

She's so thirsty right now. Maybe she could take off her top. Forget it girl, you're naked remember?

"When she's there, I can't stop asking myself who is speaking? Is it Oliver, the man I…"

Love.

"… respect and admire ? Or is it that « Ollie » guy the Lance sisters have a nasty habit of reviving? A guy that I honestly don't admire… at all. I'm sorry but I didn't sign up for this." She hates the « Ollie » guy. This is really confusing for her, because she knows he's Oliver. But he's not actually. Not _her_ Oliver. Like Dr Jeckyll and Mr Hyde, except Oliver's Hyde has died on that island. He doesn't exist anymore, except when a Lance sister is around.

And she knows this must be awful to hear. And she's sorry. But she's not actually. Not really. Because that "Ollie" guy was a complete asshole.

His fingers are brushing her palm again. This soft tickling forces a smile out of Felicity. Oliver raises an eyebrow as his other hand reaches the first one. "Don't be sorry. I don't like that Ollie guy either. He was a jerk. And he had a terrible haircut. »

Wow. Oliver Queen has just made a joke. It never happened. And a pretty good one. She looks at him, focusing on his short hair and tries to imagine it longer. Okay, she can't. The only thing she has in mind is this, his, word._ Jerk_. She giggles.

He knows she's laughing at him. But she's so beautiful that all he can do is smiling back. This is the first time he catches her giggling. It's totally worth it.

But Felicity doesn't take a long time to become serious again. She breaths in deeply and strikes him the final blow. "Laurel makes me feel insecure. And now I am jealous, paranoid… I'm a bitch, actually."

And not the "bitch with Wi-Fi" kind.

"I don't like the woman I am becoming when she's around." She's unable to focus his eyes. She's just said she's jealous of her ex. Why doesn't she confess she's in love with him at that point? Oh don't worry girl, he knows already.

"You're done?" As usual, he just smiles. Oh and he keeps doing this amazing stuff with his fingers… on her hand. Just on her hand. As usual, she blushes.

"Yep. You can judge."

He seems hesitant and it takes him several seconds to say something. "You asked me if I wanted her in the team. I don't. As things stand, this is… unthinkable. I won't risk screwing our… activities up because of bitterness or unresolved issues. So don't feel threatened anymore. By anyone. Ever. »

His tone is firm, just like his grasp. But his left thumb following her plam lines almost makes her moaning. She won't. Not moan. Of course she won't moan. What she means is she won't feel threatened again. She trusts him, oddly.

« But I'll keep training her. She needs it. And as a friend I can refuse to take her on a mission, but I can't refuse to teach her how to defend herself".

His last words resonate in her head. Has he burnt her? Because his touch has suddenly become unbearable. No he can't refuse. As a friend. just like he said. She totally agrees. And she's totally going to reuse this argument in her favor.

Not worried a second about the devastating effect of his hypocrisy on her, he keeps talking. « So you'll keep seeing her at the Cave. »

Oh yeah… Felicity really can't act as if it was a good news for her. It's not, she doesn't like her. John won't be thrilled either. Thinking about her friend makes her smile genuinely. Oliver finally notices her lack of enthusiasm. "Look, I know she hasn't had the chance to prove it yet but Laurel is a nice person. She's smart, she's brave, generous... And you're… »

Uh-oh.

He says nothing. Is this really the time for saying nothing? Is he fucking serious? He's just staring at her, saying nothing. He's on probation, and he says nothing.

Oh boy…

« You know…You're you. » He's trying to offset his epic failure by his not-so-innocent caresses. Wrong tactic.

She raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Don't choke on your compliments…" She says, acerbic.

Surprisingly, it makes him smile. "You know what I mean."

Does she?

"It is impossible not to love you."

Oh, well done.

« You could become good friends if you wanted to. »

She gets the message. "I will make an effort. I promise."

He nods, satisfied. « Oh and by the way, I'm not in couple with Laurel. » He thought it was obvious, but he wants to make sure Felicity knows.

Her whole body tenses up, he can feel it as he keeps caressing her. "Not my business, Oliver".

Of course she knows. He wouldn't talk to her like that, touch her like that, if he was in couple with Laurel. Right?

"I want to talk to my friend Felicity, not my IT girl. You're my friend and I want to share it with you" His blue eyes are… fucking hypnotic. "I am not in couple with Laurel" he says again. That's official, she can't ignore it anymore.

The acrid taste in her mouth reminds her that what happens in Russia can't fucking stay in Russia my friend. "Because of the life that you lead, you just think it's better to not be with someone that you really care about?" She asks, quoting him, because this damn confession is perfectly suitable for this whole fucked-up Laurel situation. More than for her own fucked-up situation.

Oliver doesn't seem convinced by his own argument. He grimaces. "Or rather for all the good reasons you have aggressively listed this morning. You can't put the past aside. Not… that kind of past. Laurel and I, It's complicated. Toxic. She deserves better. She deserves a healthy relationship… for once."

Their couple was anything but fulfilling. It took him a long time to realize. Now he knows, and he won't forget. Just like with Tommy. Dating the best friend of her presumed dead fiancé was not a perfect example of stability either. She deserves stability and respect.

« You too. » Oliver looks at her, remembering the end of their post-Russia discussion. This was nothing more than a whisper. Felicity's look is so warm and full of hope that it's unbearable. He's done enough for tonight, he needs to get out of here before touching her becomes too painful.

"I should go." But he still has one further thing to say. "Bring your sportswear tomorrow."

She doesn't react immediately, analyzing his words.

What? Really ?

She doesn't say anything but the surprise on her face gives way to a victorious grin.

They stand up and he releases her hand. Felicity already misses their intimacy. She's not going to forget his touch. She still can feel his fingers on her sensitive skin.

Oh my God, he's going to train her. He's going to touch her.

Oliver shrugs. "As a friend, I can't refuse to teach you how to defend yourself. And sometimes you're going undercover, so…"

So he's changed his mind.

Felicity thought his visit couldn't be more perfect but she was wrong. She didn't see it coming. Oliver neither. But he can't help himself from grabbing her hand one last time to raise it to his lips. He doesn't kiss the back of Felicity's hand. He does something more… hot… wrong… intimate. No need to delete as appropriate because all those words are appropriate. He kisses her palm, in the limit of her wrist… Maybe he's a wrist fetishist.

His kind of hand-kissing is shocking. Arousing. Already over. She loves it as much as she hates it. Because she won't sleep tonight. Or tomorrow. Ever?

What was that?

And she's not done babbling. She's so fucked. And not the way she wants.

Oliver's looking at her, like he's expecting something to happen. From her. But she's too busy avoiding falling into a coma to say or do anything. He smiles at her, like he always does, and silently heads for the door. A last glance, a strangled "good night" and he's gone.

Felicity falls on her couch when her knees stop supporting her weight. What has just fucking happened?

Oliver keeps smiling, even alone in a hall, at 3.00 AM.

Maybe he doesn't know if she's afraid of spiders, but maybe it doesn't count. Maybe he knows enough after all.

He knows she's aware of her mind. And proud of it. More than her physique. Not because she thinks she's unattractive, which would be insane, but because this is not how she wants to be defined. Her mind is her independence. She's a self-made woman. This is why being "promoted" executive assistant was such a public humiliation for her. She wasn't smart anymore, she was just a blonde girl who may have slept with her boss. Her mind is her integrity. He didn't care enough and he's sorry about it.

He knows she's going to be a much better Godparent than him, because she's loving, playful, forgiving, and Roy's right, she smells so good.

He knows she's the only person who could make him smile in any situation. Deliberately… or not.

He knows he loves her, and it doesn't matter if she has no idea. Loving her is enough for now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Title of the next chapter: The one where nothing happens**


End file.
